Heat Crisis
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: A heat wave strikes and Usagi turns to Mamoru for a reprive. Little does she know that when she arrives at his apartment the evening will be hotter in more ways than one especially when a battle of the sexes arises. Involves Usagi trying to be seductive.


_**AN: I'm back! So who would believe an extreme heat wave and a broken air conditioner would bring me out of my intense writer's block? Well I surely did not expect this to happen. 30 degrees in the house and I turn on the computer (which only makes more heat) and spend over four hours writing this? This is intense inspiration I think! Hope you guys all like it. It is really not my style… I think I am growing as an author! Yay me! **_

**_IMPORTANT: This fanfic is more explict than usual. Not a big change but still... don't read it if it offends you... just wait for my next work. Its definately not M material that is why it is staying in this rating. Enjoy!_**

Usagi Tsukino stood before her arch enemy's apartment. Her hand was raised, about to knock, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Once again her hand fell to her side. She didn't have much of a choice. Apparently he was the only solution to her problem. She hated asking him for help and knew that he would gloat for a long time to come, but she couldn't think of anything else. She was dying here. Her overnight back was slung across her shoulder. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and took a step back. The door opened hesitantly as a head peeked out. She smiled lightly.

"Mamoru," she stated, forcing herself to use his proper name and not the one she had given to him.

His eyes shown confusion as he looked her over once. His face and hand were the only parts of him showing. "Odango? What on Earth are you doing here?"

She brushed her long hair out of her heated face. "Heat wave?" she answered her reply meekly before darting under his arm and through the small opening.

"I heard from Mina that you have air conditioning," she paused, her back still towards him as she looked around the small apartment.

"Wait," she said, suddenly enlightened. "It's hot in here!"

Mamoru nodded even though she couldn't see. "30 degrees."

Usagi spun around. "Why?" she asked as she did. He could tell the exact minute that she realized their current predicament because her eyes went wide.

Solid almost completely naked man candy. That was all her mind could think of. There he stood in all his manly glory with only his boxers on. She knew she was staring and that he was watching her stare, most likely with an amused expression on his face, but she couldn't help herself. His skin looked so soft yet she could see his ample six pack. Did he work out? He must, she answered her own question. No way he could look that good and not work out. She felt herself being drawn towards him like a moth to the flame. She stopped herself just before reaching out to touch his flesh. Her eyes shot up and met his.

His eyes mocked her. "Odango, are you checking me out?" he asked in a sexy drawl, obviously happy to see his body had such a reaction on her. But what could he expect? That was the first naked male torso she had ever seen before other than her younger brother and father and they didn't count of course.

"I…I…" she stuttered, trying to pull her eyes away from his but couldn't. She had never realized how blue they were. What was with this sudden attraction? The heat was finally getting to her brain.

"It is okay if you do like what you see," he mocked once again, but his eyes were some how gentle. They shown a gentleness that had never been there before when he teased her, or had it been that she just hadn't been looking? He was clearly amused and she didn't like losing a battle to her enemy. He might have unexpectedly won this battle, but she couldn't let him claim that victory for long.

"Why is it so hot in here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"The air conditioning broke down in the building," he said shrugging. "…just trying to keep cool. It wasn't as if I was expecting company at this time."

Usagi looked at her watch. It was just a little past eleven. "My parents and brother are out of town this weekend, and the house isn't air conditioned. I was dying there. I went to Mina's but she apparently doesn't have an AC either. She mentioned that you did, but she was pretty sure that I wouldn't have the guts to come here. She was wrong!"

Mamoru chuckled. He loved making her nervous. His day-to-day life was simple these days: argue with the gorgeous blonde before him. When he had first met her he had instantly been attracted, but the playful banter he had used to mask his feelings continued as the weeks went by and remained permanent in their lives. He admitted that it looked like he hated her, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He loved her so much. While many believed that this was nonsense and that people could only feel love after spending time with one another, he had felt an intense connection with her the minute he saw her.

"Anyways, now that you see that I have nothing to your benefit you can leave," with the utterance of these words he knew that he wasn't helping himself. His words told her to leave but his heart begged her to stay.

"No!" she replied after a few minutes. He looked down at her surprised. Her eyes held determination, something he rarely saw outside of the world of food and manga.

"No?" he asked, his heart soaring. Maybe he did have a chance.

"No," she repeated, her eyes challenging him. "I want revenge!"

"For?" he asked as he stepped a step closer to her, knowing exactly what she wanted revenge on.

"That," she accused, waving her hand at his stomach accidentally whacking him as she did. She looked down at where she fingers held their contact on him. She felt warmth strike throughout her entire body. Soft, like she had imagined, yet firm. Then quickly she yanked her hand away as if she had been burned.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Mamoru asked, his voice nearly stuttering from the pleasure he had seen in her eyes.

Usagi looked up, more determination in her eyes now than ever before. She picked up her bag which had somewhere along the line fallen to the ground and stood tall.

"Where is your bathroom?" she asked, pose and maturity evidently trying to be conveyed.

"Just over there," he pointed, confused as ever to what her plan was. Yet he knew that it being his Odango that it would be good.

He watched her turn and leave and noticed the forced swivel of her hips as she walked. A smile appeared on his face. After knowing Usagi for many months now, he knew that her attempts to be sexy never ended that well. So that was her plan, he thought to himself. If she only knew how damn sexy he thought she was every minute of every day and how she even pledged his dreams. His heart raced as he realized that this act was now for his benefit. This acknowledgement gave him hope that the evening might be hot in a way he had not expected.

Mamoru paced in the small living room. He was nervous, a quality he was not accustomed to. He was rarely unsure of himself, the only times he was around Usagi being the exception to that. The door to the bathroom opened. He heard a loud intake of air before he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around. His mouth dropped, his eyes widened, and his heart raced. There before him, the meek and timid girl he had fallen for stood dressed in a skimpy bikini. Deep red in color, the suit left little to his imagination. His hands began to sweat and felt his body begin to heat up from within. He needed to calm himself before he let any emotion slide.

"Wow," his voice cracked even through his best means to avoid showing pleasure.

Usagi blushed. She hadn't actually thought she could pull it off. Was he actually aroused? Her heart jumped in her chest. She had never even kissed a guy before and she was thinking like that? She knew she had to act sexy to hide her inner feelings of shyness and inexperience. Truth was she had had a crush on Mamoru since she met him, yet when he had started teasing her, she had figured that he didn't like her. Could she have been wrong? She wanted to run away. Her need for revenge was taking things too far. She wanted to cover her body and run away yet something kept her from doing this and it wasn't the need for revenge. Still, she couldn't keep up this façade for much longer.

Usagi stepped closer, trying to wiggle her hips as smoothly as she could as she closed the short distance between them. She pressed her fingers against his chest and then twirled around. Her eyes met his and she gazed up at him as seductively as she could.

"Now who likes what they see?" she asked, hoping above all else that she wasn't making a fool of herself.

Mamoru could feel her body heat against his. Their bodies inches apart. His defences were breaking as well as his resolve to act like a gentleman with her. He knew that she was feeling insecure right now. This wasn't like her not that he was complaining. His body ached to touch her.

"You have no idea how much," he replied truthfully.

Their eyes met and for a brief moment. Usagi saw a deep love in them before a hungry look appeared in his eyes. She gulped as he lunged his head forwards and kissed her hungrily. Her eyes opened wide, shocked that he would do that, slowly closed as she fell into the kiss. Usagi had no idea that a kiss could be this powerful. She was beyond shocked at the events that were unfolding but she couldn't think of anything that would please her more.

His hands rose from his sides and encircled her back, pulling her fully into his chest. Surprised by his bold actions, she gingerly rose her hands to his chest. Fuelling her on he responded by lowering his hands to roam precariously on her waist, gripping her tightly.

His mind knew that he needed to be more gentle with her, this was her first kiss after all, for that he was sure of, but he couldn't control his need to taste her. His mouth opened wider as he deepened the kiss, his teeth softly chewing on her lip. She let out a moan of ecstasy when his lips pulled away from hers and began kissing her neck.

Catching her breath, she let her inexperience show by simply standing there. Through the haze of pleasure her mind tried to process what was happening. She knew that she had to do something back, but before this night she had been something of a prude. She had no idea what she should do to show that she was as hungry as he was. She bent her head ever so slightly and caught his lips hard against her own. Her hand rose to his hair while the other made its way to his back, pressing her fingers into his flesh.

His strong arms grasping her waist lifted her up into his arms. Her legs dangled below her, not having the courage to put them anywhere else. His kisses deepened again as his tongue found its way into her mouth. She hesitated only for but a second before she willingly let his warm tongue into her own. There tongues touched and a new fire lighted within her body. Her legs instantly shot up and encircled his waist. This new passion within her was almost too unbearable. Her fingers clawed into his back. He smiled against her mouth as he swung her around before lowering her unto the couch. His body hovered over hers, his passion undeniable but his gentleness evident in the way he brushed her hair from her sweaty face. There was little left to do as both were already stripped down to their underwear. His hands roamed behind her back, his fingers making contact with the fabric of her bikini top. Skilfully undoing the tie around her neck with one hand the other held himself up from crushing her delicate body. His lips left hers to kiss the newly exposed area of her neck. Her eyes flew open. Through all the newfound pleasure she was experiencing she hadn't thought about things getting too far out of control. This was her first kiss after all. For the first time that night she felt panicked as his mouth caressed neck. His hands were slowly moving down her neck and closer and closer to her chest.

She let out a soft cry before jerking her body away from his, falling unto the floor. His warmth instantly left her as she sat there completely embarrassed that she had pulled away. She had after all allowed everything else to progress and he hadn't actually tried to have sex with her. In that instant it felt as if all the heat from her body made its way to her face. She heard his body collapse into a thud on the couch behind her, knowing she had knocked him off balance with her sudden flee. She didn't want to talk. She couldn't talk. She wasn't upset with what had happened. No, she would always remember this night and the way he had send pleasure all through her body in ways she did not know even possible. But the minute those soft lips left her body she returned into the timid person she was. She would die of embarrassment before talking about all this out loud! With that newfound knowledge she pushed herself up and before Mamoru could say anything, she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. She heard him sigh loudly before getting up and walking towards her. With every footstep he took her heart raced a beat faster.

"Usagi?" he called from the other side of the door. His voice sounded gentle and concerned. He had used her real name and not his insulting or teasing nickname. She turned on the water at the sink trying to drown out his voice. She knew she was being childish but she could not talk to _him_ about _this_.

There were so many questions floating around in her head. Had he simply started kissing her out of some physical lust for her body? From what she knew he hadn't liked her all these months that they had known each other. Had he thought that she would go all the way with him before actually talking about their feelings? Did he care for her at all? This changed everything in her life, but would it change much in his? Had he been with a girl before? He was in college after all. Her heart ached with knowledge that she knew nothing about his life other than meaningless facts. And it pained her to know that the only way for her to get the answers to these questions was to talk to him.

"Usagi… we need to talk. Please come out," he asked gently and patiently.

Her childish instincts kicked in as she rushed the bathroom shower faucet on. The soft spray of the water on her skin made her shiver despite the heat of the night. She felt cold since she had retched her body away from his in fear of the unknown. She wanted to tell him to go away but the words stuck in her throat. Tears pricked her eyes. Why was she acting to childishly? If he had never thought before that she was too young for him, he would certainly think that now. But how could she face someone that had caused that much desire in her body? Someone she had let kiss her so strongly. She had never felt anything close to that before and knew that her life had altered completely. She truly did love Mamoru but were his feelings anywhere the same?

She reached over and shut off the faucet in the shower then turned off the remaining water at the sink. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the wood. This whole evening had started with a door. Her fingers stroked the wood as they longed to touch what was just beyond that panel. But she couldn't. Not until they talked. Talking would either make everything better or destroy her completely. The upside of fear was excitement right? She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She knew Mamoru heard this and knew she didn't have a choice but to move forwards now. As she slowly opened the door, her head remained on her bare feet. She wasn't sure if this sexy routine of hers had been her best idea yet. She couldn't face his face as she stood before him staring at his bare feet.

Mamoru was a wreck. He had gone too far and he knew that. He had never felt the need to be close to a body more than he had with hers. He had never felt so much passion before. When she had pulled away he had crashed from his high and realized his mistake. It had been her first kiss and he had practically ravaged her body. She was only sixteen to begin with and he was turning twenty this year. He hit his head against the wall. He might have blown everything by going so damn far with her the first time he kissed her. While he knew that she had wanted to do everything she had allowed, he knew that he might not be able to fix this.

His heart leapt in his chest as he heard the water close and the door unlock. As the door creaked open he saw her small body emerge, her face locked unto her feet. Her face was hidden from him and he wasn't able to read her emotions. He waited a moment for her to say something, anything, but when nothing came he decided he had to be the one to start.

"Usagi, we need to talk about what just happened," he repeated.

When no reply came he stepped closer. His hand gently reached out and touched her chin. She jerked away much to his horror. His eyes closed as his hand reached out again, knowing that his heart couldn't stand it if she rejected his touch a second time. This time she remained still. His eyes opened and saw that hers were still fixated on her feet.

"Look at me," his voice pleaded, not caring that all his defences were being broken. He knew that they had been broken the minute their lips touched. She had to know how he felt, right? Then again how could she? They had based their relationship on lies of rivalry. This whole evening had started off as a game. His fingers gently pulled her chin to face him. Her eyes were closed.

"Please, look at me," he begged with all that he had in him. Her eyes blinked open and she stared into his. She looked scared… and embarrassed.

"I… I didn't hurt you did I?" his voice was so quiet he barely heard his own voice. He couldn't bare it if he had.

"No, no," she said quickly and then closed her mouth again. Those lips, so soft so delicate, were now swollen.

"Usagi… I need you to know that I do care about you, I have since the first moment I saw you."

Her eyes widened, hope igniting in them. "Really?" she asked excited.

Mamoru smiled, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yes," he looked away. "I was too scared to let someone in. I haven't gotten close to anyone all my life and when I met you… well it was easier to pretend to dislike you then to tell you how much I cared."

Usagi felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I liked you since I first met you too."

Mamoru's eyes flew up to hers. Could all his dreams of having her be coming true? He studied her eyes and saw her words to be true. He gently grabbed her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"You don't know how long I have waited for someone to tell me that they care for me."

Usagi was so happy that she was finally seeing a side of Mamoru that he hid from the rest of the world. She hugged him tightly. Within minutes, he pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I am sorry I went so far... its just that I have never felt such a strong connection before in my life for someone as I felt when I kissed you."

Usagi blushed. "Same for me."

Mamoru smiled as he entwined his hand with hers pulling her into the living room. "I thought I'd scared you off," he whispered seductively.

Usagi darted her gaze away from his. "You kind of did. But don't worry I won't run away again."

Mamoru stood there in front of Usagi and bent his head down to hers. "Those words are magic to my ears."


End file.
